The Chosen One- Revised
by Xelena
Summary: Lane's a restaurant chef at Fire&Spice. Her best friends Sylvie and Amy are both married, Sylvie to Gary, and Amy to Zane, another childhood friend of Lane's. Sylvie and Gary co-own the restaurant Fire&Spice and Amy owns the bar, House of Angels. Enter Xe
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This is one of those AU stories. represent thoughts, ** ** represent dreams, and " "represent speaking (obviously) I changed it- this is a new version.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers or the characters. They belong to the amazing people over in Japan. However, original names, like Lane, and any extra characters are my own.   
  
The Chosen One   
  
**Lane was running, from whom she didn't know. All she knew was that if she stopped, he would catch her. So she kept running. I can't keep going at this pace, she thought. All of the sudden, she collapsed to her knees, unable to go any farther. And then she heard it. Branches snapping under feet. Lane looked up in fear, afraid of who, or what, she would find. "Who- Who's there?" But no one answered. She slowly rose to her feet, looking into the shadows, trying to pierce the thick veil that seemed to hang there. And just as Lane started to relax, an arm snaked out of the shadows and around her waist. "Ahhhhhhh!" Lane screamed, trying to dislodge her attacker. Soon, though, she stopped, because her assailant's other arm had slid around her neck in a choke-hold, slowly tightening and squeezing the breath out of her.**   
Lane sat up, coughing and sputtering, unable to focus on anything familiar. "What a freaky dream. Don't want to have that one again." Lane got out of bed, glancing at the clock on her way to the closet. It read 8:15 am, which made Lane worry until she realized it was a Sunday. "Nothing to worry about then. I would've been dead if it were Monday. Being late to your first day of work is not a good thing." Opening the doors to her walk-in closet, she chose a pair of dark, stretch flare jeans and a three-quarter sleeved black shirt with a collar. Sitting down at her vanity, she picked up her brush and combed it through her naturally highlighted blonde hair. It had taken awhile, but she had finally managed to grow it out to mid-back. After applying some makeup, putting her pendant necklace on. and making sure she had her earrings in, she left her bedroom.   
Lane started towards the door, stopping only to grab her purse. She lived in a pretty nice, rather, a pretty big apartment, with a master bedroom and bath, a good-sized kitchen and adjoining dining room, as well as a guest bedroom, and as Lane called it, an entertainment room, where the TV and desktop computer were located. That wasn't the only computer she had, of course. She also had a laptop. Walking down the three flights of stairs to street level, she failed to notice the form that split away from the shadows and followed her. When Lane got downstairs, she stopped, her instincts telling her that something was wrong. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she didn't see anything. So she turned back around slowly and cautiously, ready for anything. "Well, I guess I was imagining it." And with that, Lane started on her way to the grocery store nearby.   
Xelloss breathed a sigh of relief. He had been watching his target for all of two minutes, and had almost gotten caught. After about 5 minutes, he looked to make sure no one was looking, and then teleported to the grocery store. Reappearing on the side of the building, he peered around the corner. Sure enough, Lane was just crossing the street. Slipping back into the shadow of the building, he straightened his clothes, and walked towards the entrance.


	2. 

Author's Notes: This is an AU story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but the name Lane belongs to me.   
Chapter 2   
The first thing Lane became aware of when she reached the grocery store, was that there was someone new entering the store. Shrugging, she walked into the store. When Lane came to the checkout, her basket was full. There were a variety of meats, a few quarts of milk and juice, as well as fruits, vegetables, and some raw ingredients for baking. She stopped as she approached, running back to the section that contained the wine. "Can't forget this," placing a bottle of champagne into her already stuffed cart.   
Pushing her cart up to the checkout line, she noticed that the new person was standing in front of her with a bottle of water, a bag of Doritos, and a deli sandwich. "Excuse me," Lane asked politely, "But are you new around here?"   
Xelloss turned around to stare into her eyes, and noticed that they were silver-blue, not the ruby he so coveted. "Uh, yes, I just got here yesterday and I've been looking for a place to stay."   
Lane digested this information and a thought occurred to her. Pondering about it for a few more minutes, she decided that she might as well offer. "I have an extra room in my apartment if you would like to stay there."   
Xelloss thought about this opportunity. "That sounds great, and I'm very grateful for your offer." Waiting for Lane to get checked out, he watched her carefully, Walking up the flights of stairs to her third story apartment, she unlocked the door and held it while Xelloss walked in. "Where should I put these?" he asked.   
"Oh, just set them down on the counter over there." And she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of her kitchen. Then, joining him in the kitchen, she told him to wait while she fixed up the room he'd be staying in. "You can watch TV if you want. There's also a desktop, if you want to check e-mail or something like that. I'll be right back."   
Lane turned to leave, but Xelloss reached a hand out and caught her wrist before she could leave. "Can I help?" Lane was startled by his sudden movement and let out a squeak resembling that of a mouse.   
"Ah, um, sure. Follow me. But first, could you please let go of my wrist?" Once Xelloss had let go of her wrist, she started to walk to the guest bedroom. She didn't have to look behind her to see that Xelloss was following her, she just somehow knew.   
Once they reached the bedroom, Lane instructed Xelloss on how to make the bed, and where to put the pillows and such. Turning around to leave the room, Xelloss once again caught her wrist. "What do you want, Xel?" 


	3. Working (in more ways than one)

Disclaimers: I don't own Lina or Xelloss. I do claim rights to how Lane acts though.   
Author's Notes: Lina may seem OOC because I'm using Lane's personality and character more. Lane just happens to be the reincarnation of Lina in this world. I'd like to thank Lenore_x, Raven, and Mira for reviewing. It means a lot to me.   
  
Chapter 3-Working (in more than one way)   
Late that night, Xelloss walked into the room prepared for him. He and Lane had stayed up past midnight when Lane had glanced at the grandfather clock and gasped. He recalled her exclamation precisely, "I have to be up in 7 hours. Oh s***!" And had hurriedly apologized, and left, making a bee line for her room. Peeking her head out quickly, she had uttered a hurried good night, and slammed the door.   
I wonder what job she does that she has to be up at 7:30 in the morning? I'll have to ask her in the morning when she gets up for breakfast.   
  
Lane woke up to the sound of her alarm going off wildly. Glancing at the current time, she realized that the alarm had been going off for almost five minutes. With a yelp, she rolled herself out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom.   
Emerging quickly after having washed her face, she ran back across her room to her closet, pulling out the red skirt and black blouse she had bought for her new job. Lane quickly pulled on the skirt and shirt. Stepping back over to the bed, she made it in lightning fast time, and started towards the door. Grabbing her bag on the way, she made sure her keys and wallet were inside, and then sat down in the chair to pull her ankle boots of black leather on.   
  
Xelloss reappeared in his room in time to hear someone start up the coffee machine. Making sure he was attired so as not to stick out, he walked out of the room and out into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning, Lane." Lane looked up from her cereal and toast to see Xelloss come out of his room and wave hello. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, clad in red black like she was. He had a red short-sleeved shirt on, with black pants and a silver belt.   
"Hey Xel-. Uh, you don't mind if I call you Xel, do you?" Lane sputtered hesitantly.   
"No problem, it's a nice nickname." Xelloss ground his teeth, he wasn't used to being nice, as humans thought of the word.   
"Okay. So let's start over then. Good Morning Xel. How'd you sleep?"   
"Good Morning, Lane. I slept well. So, do you care to tell me why you are up so early?"   
"Well, I start working at Fire & Spice, a grill downtown, today."   
"As a waitress?" Xelloss asked, incredulous.   
"A waitress! Yeah right. You've already forgotten the meal I made for us last night?!" Lane fixed Xel with a death glare, daring him to say no so she could torture him horribly.   
"Uh, no?" Xel said, catching her glare.   
"Well, ANYWAYS, I'm starting as one of their chefs. About a week before I ran into you, I had left a sample meal down at the restaurant. When they tried the chicken rice pilaf* that I had made, they loved it, and asked me to make a grilled swordfish. Well, I did, and they said it was one of the best they had tasted in a long time. So, I got the job of second chef there." Lane nodded, a smug smile spread across her face.   
Xelloss raised his eyebrows. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you up so early. This restaurant certainly isn't open for breakfast, and it's only 7:35."   
Lane rolled her eyes. "I have to be there early BECAUSE I need to meet my co-workers, my boss, the chef de cuisine, and learn my way around the restaurants. Does that answer your question?" she ground out, rather frustrated by this point.   
"Oh, yes, Miss High-and-Mighty." Xelloss bowed dramatically.   
"Are you trying to piss me off. Cause you're doing an excellent job." Lane was practically breathing fire, a golden battle aura surrounding her, and a malicious, promising-a-horrible-and-gruesome-death sparkle in her eyes.   
"Uh, no. Whatever made you think that?" Xelloss slowly backed away.   
Lane stopped suddenly, catching glance at the clock. "F***! I'm gonna be LAAATTTTEEEEE!" Lane gulped down the remains of her cereal, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door.   
Xelloss ran after her. "Laaaaannnnnnnneeeeee! Wait! What should I do?"   
"Just stay home and watch TV or something." And with that she was out the door, in her Jetta and driving away.   
Xelloss closed the door, and teleported to Wolf Pack Island, and into her throne room.   
"Report my faithful servant." Xelas lounged on her chair, a cigarette in her hand.   
"The chase goes well, Mistress. Lane, Lina-chan's reincarnation, trusts me, and her temper remains the same. However, it would seem that she doesn't know about the power that lies within her."   
"Good. Then continue on your current path. Oh, and Xelloss. Try to get her out into the woods on a camping trip sometime soon."   
"Yes Mistress. May I ask something first though?"   
"Speak."   
"It's quite obvious that she's the same person, but she looks completely different."   
"I do not have a reason for that. Times have changed, maybe that's her way of fitting in. Dismissed."   
And Xelloss teleported into his room, grabbed some spell tomes, and went back to Lane's apartment to read.   
  
Please, please review. I need the encouragement. Thx to those who have already done so, and please keep doing so. ~Xelena


	4. Going Out

Disclaimers: Same as always. I don't own any of the Slayers characters or the show, however I do own Lane, Lina's reincarnation, her characteristics and personality came from MY imagination and no one else's.   
Author's Notes: I have free time and energy, so I'm writing like mad. That's what happens when you drink too much coffee and eat too many sweets without walking around a lot.   
Without further adieu, here's Chapter 4 of The Chosen One.   
  
Chapter 4- Going Out   
~About 3 months later…~   
"Xelloss, I'm back from work." Lane called out, opening the door.   
"Well, hello. You're back early." Xelloss called out from the recliner in the living room.   
Lane glanced at her watch, and saw that it was only 3:30 pm. "Yeah, the boss let me off early for today. And he gave me the weekend off! Can you believe it?! So I was wondering if you wanted to do something."   
"Actually, why don't we go out for a walk in the park and out for drinks. And then maybe we can go out to dinner at this restaurant of yours?"   
"Sounds great. Let me make reservations at the local bar, and then another at the restaurant."   
"Oh, and Lane? I was thinking that if you'd like to, we could go camping this weekend."   
"Huh, well, let me check my schedule first. If it's a free weekend then I don't see why not."   
Xelloss was happy about this new development. He had been trying for months to get Lane to go camping, but she had always had something she had to do during the weekends.   
"Xelloss. Hey, earth to Xel." Xelloss jumped at the hand being waved in front of his face. He looked up at Lane is surprise. She pointed to her palm pilot. "My schedule says I'm free this weekend, so we can go. Did you have any place in mind? Oh, and while you're thinking, I'll call for the reservations.   
  
Xelloss acknowledged, and looked to Lane, a truly wicked smile spreading across his face.   
"Hello, is Amy there. Oh hi, yeah, this is Lane. Yeah, I'd like to make a cocktail date there for about 6. Thanks, bye." Hanging up the phone, she picked it up again, and called her restaurant, Fire & Spice. "Hello, is Gary there? Oh hi, Sylvie, this is Lane, is Gary there? Well, could you make a reservation for two please at about 6:45? Thanks, and tell Gary please. Bye." Lane hung up the phone and turned around to tell Xel about her success, only to find him staring coldly at her, a fire in his eyes. "Uh, Xel? Are you okay?"   
Lane found herself pushed against the wall, Xelloss preventing any movement with his hands. "Who is he?" Xelloss hissed.   
"Wh- what are you talking about?" Lane asked, fear making her voice shrill.   
"Stop playing games, you know perfectly well what I mean. Who is this Gary? Is he a boyfriend of yours?" Xelloss narrowed his eyes at her.   
"Look Xel. I don't know what you're getting worked up about. Gary is the owner of the grill. So chill out." Lane said, her voice trembling at the dangerous look in his eyes.   
Suddenly, Xelloss pushed away, and with a smile said, "Oh, okay then. Well, shall we go?"   
Lane looked at him strangely. What on earth had possessed him to do that? "Uh, Xel. The reservation isn't until 6 pm, and it's only 4 now. So, I'm going to go change- uh, you should too." Lane looked at Xelloss one last time, and ran full out to her room, slamming the door shut.   
Inside her room, she slid down the door. Getting up, she made her way to her closet. Pulling a red and black mandarin style dress out, she walked back to her bed, laid the dress out, and made her way to her bathroom. Stripping, she stepped into the shower.   
Xelloss paced outside her door. What had possessed him to do that? He knew that Lane, although she was Lina-chan, hadn't as of yet developed any feelings for him, at least not that he knew of. At any rate, if they were going to dinner, he should find something to where. Phasing out, he reappeared on Wolf Pack Island, in his room. Going to his closet, he grabbed a black suit, and phased back to Lane's apartment. Changing, he waited for Lane to emerge.   
At about 5:30, Xelloss heard the door to her bedroom open. Looking up, his mouth dropped open. Lane had walked out in a midnight blue Chinese style dress, with slits up each side. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had beautiful earrings on, as well as two of the Demonsblood talisman on. Xelloss' eyes widened when he saw the bracelets. So she did still have them. "You look gorgeous, Lane. And to what to do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence?"   
Lane blushed. "Shall we go?"   
"I think so." Xelloss answered, offering his arm. Lane took it, and, walking past the counter, grabbed her black bag. Then, turning towards the door, they walked out, and she locked her apartment. Walking down the stairs, they reached the front and walked out to her car. Sliding into the driver's seat, Lane placed the keys on the ignition and drove downtown.


	5. The Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own Slayers. I do own Lane, Lina's reincarnation.   
AN: I must apologize to all my readers for not updating this story for SOOOOOO long. Enjoy!   
PS-I promise that it's gonna get really, really good from this chapter on. PSS-thoughts,*..*dreams.   
  
Chapter 5: The Beginning   
Driving downtown, Lane glanced at Xelloss. He looked incredibly handsome, and she was amazed at how good the black made him look. It brought out his eyes and hair. The only thing was that she felt that she should be worried about his eyes, slit as they were, but she couldn't figure out why. It was like a memory buried deep within her mind, the barriers protecting it impassable by her own mind, when it was obviously her own mind that had set them up. Sighing, she turned her focus back on the road.   
Xelloss knew that Lane was looking at him, as he could feel her eyes upon him. He also knew that somewhere in her mind, she knew that he was bad news, from her memories when she was Lina Inverse. Xelloss mused, I know that it'll take a long time for her to break down her own mind barrier from when she put it there.   
  
~flashback~   
Lina was sprawled on the ground, covered in her own blood, which was running from multiple wounds. Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphiel, and Gourry were dead, holes in their stomachs and chests the cause of death.   
"Lina-chan, I'm sorry. But orders are orders. And those are that you must be killed in order to be resurrected as one of us."   
"Well, that will never happen." Picking herself up on shaky legs, she cast the Ragna Blade and impaled herself upon it.   
"Lina-chan, no!"   
~end~   
  
Xelloss shook his head. No, now things would be set straight, as they were meant to be.   
"Well, Xelloss. Here we are, the House of Angels, the best wine bar in town. And," Lane paused, looking at her watch, "we're right on time, as it's 6pm." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him inside. Seeing Zane making drinks at the bar, she waved. "Where's Amy?"   
Zane saw Lane waving, followed by an inquiry as to Amy's whereabouts. "She's in back, pulling out your favorite bottle of champagne." Seeing Xelloss for the first time, he narrowed his eyes. "And who's this fellow?"   
"Oh, sorry. Xelloss, this is my childhood friend, Zane. We went to school up until college together. Zane, Xelloss is a visitor staying at my place."   
"Oh, I see. So Xelloss, what do you think of Saillune so far. The governor of Saillune is Amy's own father, Philip."   
"From what I've seen, it's a very nice area, and if Lane is any indication as to the lovely women, then it's quite a city."   
Lane blushed at this, then smiled brightly as she saw Amy emerge from the back cellar. "Hey Amy, how are you? I see Zane's not being worked to death. This is Xelloss by the way. He's staying with me."   
"Lane-san, that's unjust. You certainly didn't expect me to work my husband to death!"   
"Okay, Amy. Maybe that was just a little unfair. So, where's our seats?"   
"Well, actually, I put you right here so we can chat. I haven't seen you for so long, what with your work schedule."   
"Well then, let's chat. Xelloss, you sit right here." Lane indicated a seat, and sat down on the one next to it.   
  
~1/2 hr later~   
"Well, we've got to go. Our dinner reservation is at 6:45, and I want to talk to Gary and Sylvie for a few minutes. It was nice talking to you guys."   
"Actually Lane, we're closing now. We didn't realize you were going to Fire & Spice so early. Our reservation is at the same time. So if you'll wait a second, we can go together.   
"All right, Zane. We'll be in my BMW 328i awaiting you. C'mon Xel, let's go." Exiting the bar, they saw Zane and Amy closing up and then heard Zane start his motorcycle.   
Lane started the car and drove to the stop light. Glancing into the rearview mirror, she saw Amy wave to her. Waving back, she looked up, saw the light turn green, and revved the engine. Arriving at the restaurant ten minutes later, she grinned as Zane pulled up. "I beat you again old pal. And in a car no less. So, shall we go?"   
Zane smirked at her. "Well, I was going slow on purpose."   
"Sure, I believe you. That's why I pulled over twice so you could catch up."   
Amy smiled. She could understand why Zane and Lane always teased each other, and she didn't mind at all. In fact, she enjoyed watching them taunt each other. Turning towards Xelloss, she knew that she had seen him from somewhere. But for some reason, she couldn't remember. It was like someone had set up a barrier in her own head.   
Running up to Lane, she asked her whether she remembered Xelloss from somewhere.   
"Actually Amy, I do. But it's like a there's some kind of-"   
"mental barrier, right?" Amy and Lane stared at Zane. "I feel the same thing, but when I try remembering, it's like my attention gets purposefully diverted."   
"Well, since all three of us are having the same problem, why don't you two come over tonight after dinner and we'll talk. Alright?   
"Sounds good to me, Lane. How about you, Amy?"   
"I think it's a wonderful idea."   
Xelloss knew they were talking about him, but he didn't care. As long as he could have his Lina-chan back, nothing else mattered. Walking up behind them, he tapped Lane on the shoulder. Lane turned around, startled. "Well, shall we go in?" Xelloss asked as he held the door open for her. He waited for Lane, Amy, and Zane to pass before going in himself.   
  
~1 hour, and a table full of plates later~   
"Ahhhh. That hit the spot didn't it, Amy?" Lane asked, glancing over at the governor's daughter, one of her best friends since junior high.   
"Yup, Lane-san. That did it."   
"Well, it's still pretty early, so why don't you two wait while I pay the bill and then we can head over to my place?"   
"Oh, no you don't, Lane." Zane looked over her head and spotted the waiter. Waving him over, he placed his card on the receipt. "Hah. Now just you try and do anything now."   
"Ooooo. You dirty rat! How dare you try to pull that stunt on me! Well, if that's how it's gonna be, I challenge you, Zane Greywords, to yet another race. The start is the parking lot and the finish is the parking in front of my apartment."   
"I accept." He reached his hand out and grabbed the card from the approaching waiter. Taking a pen from his jacket, he signed the receipt and slipped the pen back into it's place. "Let's go, my love. We'll show her who's on top."   
"Oh, you think you stand a chance against my BMW? Well my friend, you are sorely mistaken. Come on, Xel, let's blow this joint." Exiting the restaurant, she walked with Xelloss to her car and got in. Motioning for Xel to do the same, she turned the car on, flipped the headlights and brights on, and revved the engine. Seeing Zane and Amy on his Harley, she waved to them and sped out of the parking lot. Down the streets they zoomed, neck-in-neck for most of the race. But just as they were about to reach the apartment building, Lane stepped on the gas even more and pulled ahead just enough to win. Smiling triumphantly, she got out and walked over to Zane. "So Mr. Hotshot, who's on top now?" she smirked, elbowing him playfully in the gut. "Okay you guys, let's head up the stairs."   
~three flights of stairs later~   
"So Lane, this is a pretty nice place you have here. Well, let's talk."   
~2 hours later~   
"Bye Zane, bye Amy. It was nice catching up with your two." Lane shut the door after them, and walked towards her bedroom, stopping by the guest room to check on Xelloss. "Night Xel."   
"Goodnight Lane." Xelloss said without lifting his head from the tome it was immersed in.   
Lane stepped inside her room and shut the door. After going to the bathroom and changing into her pajamas, she sighed and pulled down the covers. "Well, that was a very interesting conversation." Lane recalled what had been said about mental barriers that seemed to be protecting information about why Xelloss was dangerous. "Wow, it's already 10:15. I think I'll read for a little while and then sleep."   
  
A/N: yes! Another chapter to go up on ff.net. Well, sorry for the cliff hanger. Next chapter's a big one though.


	6. Weekend Fun

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? And no flames! They're not appreciated. If you don't like it, don't read/ don't review! It's that simple! Yeah, I noticed some inconsistencies. In chapter 4, she was supposed to be wearing a red and black Chinese style dress, not midnight blue.   
Chapter 6: Weekend Fun  
Lane woke up on Saturday very early. Her brain was telling her that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. It was almost as if she was being warned about something but she didn't know what. Cracking an eye open, she quickly shut it again against the strong light. 'I wonder why I feel this way,' Lina mused.   
"Oh, Lina-chan. Are you awake yet?" Xelloss slapped himself mentally for the slip-up.  
Lane smiled at his words. Any feeling of impending doom evaporated with his cheery words. She wondered how it happened that she was graced with such a wonderful man to date. Walking out in her pajamas, she smiled at the sight of Xelloss sitting in front of the counter, on one of the bar stools, sipping tea. "G' Morning, Xel."  
"And how did you sleep?" 'She didn't notice. Good.'  
"Okay, I guess. I had some pretty weird dreams. As though I was finding out for the first time who I really am. But that's ridiculous because I know who I am."  
'This isn't good. She's starting to gain her memories.'  
"Xel? Earth to Xel?" Lane waved her hand in front of her face, and nearly sighed when he blinked. "What happened? You zoned out there for a second."  
"Oh, just thinking."  
"Really, about what?"  
"About whether you'd like to go camping this weekend."   
"I'd love to… where would we be going?"  
'Ah, so she does retain some of my love's habits and nature.' "Pack Mountain Woods. I've heard that they have some really well used campgrounds."  
  
(oh by the way, I changed thoughts to these- '..', okay?)  
Lane felt that there was something familiar about that name, more than just the fact that she had camped there before. "That sounds great. I've been there, and it's really beautiful."  
"Okay. But I must tell you, our campsite will be a surprise because it's a place that I was told about by my mother."  
"Oh really, Xel? Well, we'll have to see if your mother is as much an adventuress as my sister and I were back a few years ago."  
'Sister? Oh dear.'  
"Her name's Luna. She's the best big sister ever!"  
"Well, do you have camping supplies? Sleeping bag, tent, cooking utensils, etc?"   
"Yup. Actually, they're stored in Zane's garage, because Zane, Luna, Amy, and I used to go together."  
'Ah, another connection. Their friendship is strong it seems once again.' "Well, you should call them and get it. We'll leave around noon."  
"Okay." Lane left to go call from her room and get dressed. While she was gone, Xelloss teleported back to the Island.   
"Well, my priest, how is it going?"   
"All is going according to plan, Juu-ou, but I must ask a question."  
"Yes."  
"Her bonds with the reincarnations of Lina's friends, her own friends, are incredibly strong. Stronger than before."  
"Ah, I expected something of this sort."  
"And Luna is still alive."  
"She is?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'll see about that. In the meantime, go back to her home, and make sure no one comes with you."  
"Yes, Mistress." Bowing, he phased back into Lane's apartment right before Lane emerged, dressed in pants and a tank top.   
"You look wonderful, Lane-chan."  
She blushed. "thanks. Uh, anyways, Amy and Zane said that they'll start bringing the stuff we need up to the street."  
"Okay. Well, it's eight now. Do you want breakfast?"  
"Do I ever! You can cook?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, get cracking."  
  
~3 and ½ hours later~  
"Lane-chan, come on."  
"Alright I'm coming." She emerged with a backpack on her shoulders. "Hey Xel, where'd you get that bag?"  
"Oh, I bought it while you were packing."  
Lane was skeptical, but kept it to herself. "What about the clothes?"  
"I got those earlier this week, remember?" Xelloss was hoping that she was buying his story.  
"Oh yeah. I took you shopping that afternoon off."  
"Yeah." Xel nodded, thankful that he had gotten away with it.  
"So, do you want to leave now or tomorrow morning? Gary gave me the day off tomorrow, so we could be up there for three days instead of two."  
"Well, how about we leave in about two hours? That way, when we get to the campsite, we'll have time to set up and then just watch the sunset." Xel really wanted to get there as soon as possible, but didn't want to seem too eager.   
"Alright. So let's finish getting this stuff loaded into the car, and then we can head to the store for food supplies and then back to the apartment." Lane started walking towards the Ford Expedition again, with Xel following close behind.  
  
(A/N: I noticed another inconsistency. It seems like she has three expensive cars. A Beamer, a Jetta, and a Ford. That's not true. She has a Beamer, which she got as a birthday present when she turned 21 and she bought the Ford herself.)   
  
~3 hours later~  
They had been on the road for about an hour. Xelloss was silent, pondering how soon he would get his Lina back. Lane looked at him, wondering what he was thinking before returning her attention to the road. She estimated that they had about a half hour left before they reached the park entrance. Then they would have to hike up to the site Xel had mentioned. They had enough food for about five days because of how much she ate.   
As they drove, the trees started to become thicker on the sides of the road. "Wow, Xel look at this. It's even more pristine and beautiful than before."  
Xelloss looked around and voiced his agreement.  
"So, Xel, how long of a hike do we have?"  
"Not very long. The site's about five minutes in, maybe ten."  
"So it's not even a mile in?"  
"Nope." Xel grinned at this, but not because of the length. While it was true it only took about five or ten minutes, it was actual quite farther. Once you passed a certain point, you were transported to Wolf Pack Island.  
  
Lane saw the ranger's booth coming up and slowed down, paying the $20 fee for camping and pulled into a spot close to the paths. She and Xel got out and Lane grabbed the food bag and her backpack while Xel grabbed his own backpack and the water. They started the trek in and listened to the sounds of the wildlife around them, silent as they passed.   
As they approached the barrier, Xelloss smiled. Once they had passed through it, he breathed in deeply. The negative energy surrounding the trees and plants around them gave him a much-needed boost.  
Soon they reached a clearing and he heard Lane sigh.   
"This place is beautiful. Well, let's start setting up the camp, shall we?"  
They placed the tent about ten feet from the fire and setup all the kitchen supplies about two feet from the fire, placing the food bag in an inflatable cooler nearby. Lane sent Xel off for wood before cracking the ice packs to keep their food cold.   
  
As the sun rose, the two sat in front of a crackling fire, admiring the fiery sky. Dinner was started as soon as the sky turned dark blue and an hour later, they were eating pasta and cooked carrots. Lane said an early goodnight and headed towards their tent. Once she was out of sight, Xelloss walked towards into the woods surrounding them and teleported to the Beastmaster's palace.   
"Speak my priest."  
"She seems to be enjoying herself and hasn't noticed the aura surrounding the woods yet. I suspect that by the time she does, it will be too late." He smirked evilly and bowed.  
"Very well. Bring her here at the full moon tomorrow night." His lord stood and swept out of the room, leaving Xel's eyes glinting in the darkness before he phased out. 


End file.
